A Different Kind of Vampire
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Have you ever met someone who waltzes into your life, like it’s the most natural thing to do and somehow splits your life – or in my case, existence – in half: from before you met that person, until after it' -- Edward.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I had this idea after I watched the movie Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I was having an internal debate with myself about which saga was better: Twilight or Harry Potter. Of course, each has its pros and cons, so in the end, I was still undecided. I still am, even to this day. But anyway, this idea popped into my head: What if I make a story where there's both Harry Potter and Twilight? You know, like a crossover, but not really a crossover…**

**In this story, Bella is a Veela, like Fleur and Gabrielle. The Delacour sisters will also be in this story, even if their parts are just small (not as small when talking about Gabrielle, you guys can know how much later on in the story).**

**Disclaimer: Duh! I definitely don't own Harry Potter, JKRowling does; I'm just using her ideas about magic, and Twilight's isn't mine. It's Stpehanie's.**

Prologue

**(Bella's Point of View)**

People say a pretty girl like me must not be very interesting. Apart from looks, that is. My response to this, normally, was a small smile, before I proceed to tell them how far from 'not interesting' I am. I always loved proving people wrong. It's in my nature.

"Isabella!" the sharp yet melodious voice of my aunt was heard throughout the room, probably even throughout the whole building. I counted six floors when I came here. That must say something. "Isabella!"

"Aunt Verdonna," I said simply in greeting. She was wearing her, what I'd like to call, 'business attire', which composed of pinstripe pants and a blazer – no blouse. My aunt is fashionable that way.

"Isabella," she said again. I struggled to not roll my eyes. How many times does she have to say my name? It's not like there are other Isabellas in this hellhole. I glanced at the guy with multiple body piercings in the corner. Yep, no Isabellas here, no one else but me…big whoop.

"I suspect you know why I am angry…" I placed the book that I was reading down, careful to mark the page I was on. I turned to face my aunt fully, sitting up to appear that I was listening, but in reality, I'm not. I've heard her 'I'm mad at you speech' one too many times already, particularly this past month.

I couldn't help doing stuff like this, really. I've tried to convince her again and again that she cannot control my life like this. This is a life changing decision, and I deserve to have a say in this. I am an adult, officially, under my society's standards, and I am responsible – I can make my own decisions, thank you very much.

To prove myself, or I guess just to piss my aunt off, I've been hanging out here. Where is here, exactly? Well, here is prison, where else? I've a friend who works here. I haven't been up to anything illegal, Merlin, no. Frankie was just happy to have me around the place. He said I 'bring light to the gloom in the place'. I never thought I'd here him say that to me. I guess working as an undercover Auror in a muggle police station can get tiresome at times.

"…Isabella, are you listening to me?" Seeing my aunt's vein in her forehead about to pop, I hastily nodded to whatever it is she said; it's always good to keep on her good side when she's reprimanding you. It's a trait I've noticed she shared with my mother.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well," she said. She gestured to the policeman behind her, and he unlocked the bars and allowed me to pass through. As I passed, I shared a triumphant smile with Frankie. He whispered a quick good luck to me, before I was out of hearing range. My aunt, Verdonna, was babbling about the runway show I missed. Again, I tried not to roll my eyes. Fashion, I am saddened to say, is all she thinks about most of the time, which is why she dotes on me so much. I'm her star model. I couldn't help it, really. I am, after all, part Veela.

Veelas, a race of beautiful women, whose dance and song can be seductive to men, but when angered, can transform to a bird like creature that can shoot fireballs from their hands. You wouldn't want to make me cross, but thankfully, I'm not a full Veela, only a quarter, having gotten the genes from my great grandmother, Lysandora, and my grandmother, Elisabeth. I didn't know my great grandmother much, only that she adores her family and provided a single hair for her favorite granddaughter, Fleur. It was used as a core for her wand. She then died, before any of her other granddaughters were old enough to own wands.

"Isabella, I pray that you will do your best for this show. It's the show of all shows this summer," Verdonna whispered to me frantically. We were on our way to Milan, the center of fashion; at least, they say it is. I'd like to think that the center of fashion is in our hearts, no matter how corny that might sound.

"I always do my best," I said softly. I don't think she heard me, because right then, the portkey took her away, before I followed suit by apparating.

So yeah, my name is Isabella Marie Delacour.

I'm a part Veela witch and I've graduated from Beauxbatons Academy for Magic at the age of fifteen, two years before average wizards and witches do.

I think I qualify for interesting.

**A/N: This is just the prologue, and if you guys like it, I'll continue with the story. Please tell me if it's good or no!**

**=]**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to the obvious liking of this story through the reviews, I've decided to continue...yay! I hope y'all will like it. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

One

I looked out the window and saw a very imposing pair of iron wrought gates. It was covered with dark green vines, coming from the brick towers on either side. It released a vibe that told me that place held a secret, and I wondered, even if it was just at the back of my mind, if that place _really_ held a secret.

"Aye, miss," the driver nodded to the gates as we passed by it, "that is the ol' Gemini Prep'ratory Academy, but the young'uns just stick with Gemini High. 'Tis a great school, I've heard. I used ter have a neighbor whose granddaughter went ter that school. She says the work's pretty easy an' the facilities are top notch. Wish I could send me boy there, but me wallet's been tight."

I nodded faintly, showing him that I was listening. He kept on babbling about his son, Jack, and how smart and kind he is. If I would've known better, I would think he's trying to set me up, telling me good things about this Jack. Finally, he stopped when he parked in front of my house. Actually, it's Donna's house, but she's pretty much given me free reign over it. She never liked America, so she refrained from vacationing here.

"Thank you," I paid the taxi driver what I owed him, plus a little bit extra. He did look like his wallet's been really tight lately.

Taking my only suitcase, I carried it up the stairs and into the front porch, where a small rocking chair was situated. I entered the quaint little vacation house and gladly noted how it was fully furnished and decorated. I've got to thank Donna for making the arrangements.

"Oh, hey girl," I gasped as Genviéve, my pet golden retriever, ran over to me and started barking. "I didn't know you were already here. I guess the rest is here as well?" Genviéve, barked loudly three times, and I laughed at her enthusiasm. She ran away from me, and I hesitated to follow her. She entered the kitchen, where Verity was chasing Serendipity, while Prudence watched them. I placed my handbag on top of the island and greeted them all individually, saying how happy I was to see them here already.

"You should really stop talking to them, you know." I jumped when I heard a girl's voice. My eyes darted to the doorway, the window, and finally the fireplace. There was a fire in the fireplace, which contained an all too familiar head of frizzy brown hair.

"Vanessa," I dove to my knees so that I can get a better view of her face, "hi. How did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say I have the right friends in the right places," she answered mysteriously. "And I did mean what I said earlier."

My forehead crinkled in confusion. "About?" I asked.

"About talking to animals…" Vanessa's head did an awkward stretch, trying to see behind me. Prudence slithered beside me and I readily picked her up, wrapping her around my left arm. "Seriously, sooner or later, I'll have a crazy cousin called Isabella."

"Let's hope it's later," I grinned, letting her jibe go. "Besides, I'm not the one who talks to her broom, which by the way, is an inanimate object, meaning it can't hear you, let alone responds. My pets, however, _can_ hear and thus, they understand and respond to whatever I'm saying."

"Pfft," sparks of fire emitted from the fire, "whatever."

I rolled my eyes heavenwards at her childishness. Sometimes, I don't know which is the older one, me or her. I certainly act more mature than her at times. "So is there a specific reason why you're Flooing me?" I asked, petting Prudence absentmindedly. "Though I don't mind you just…popping into my kitchen," I added as an afterthought.

"Nothing," Vanessa shook her head. "I was just checking in on you. See how you're doing…if you've got food…water…how you're doing in school, you know, stuff like that."

"Merlin's beard," my eyes bugged in astonishment, "school! I totally forgot about it. I'm supposed to be there now!" I summoned my suitcase and threw it open the moment it settled in front of me. I quickly donned my white fur coat and tied up my newly brown locks into a casual bun, leaving a few curly strands to frame my face.

"Yeah, about your hair," I heard Vanessa say. "Why did you change the color? It was beautiful before."

"I don't have time to explain the details to you," I dashed over to the counter and grabbed my black dragon hide handbag, stuffing my wand from my back pocket into it. It was a gift from Bree, who got it from a friend of hers from Romania. "But to make a short story even shorter, let's just say I don't want all the attention to be on me. It's hard enough being part Veela in the wizarding world."

"I understand," Vanessa said. "At least there, they know why you're ethereally beautiful, but with muggles…" Her head bopped up, which I can only guess was caused by her shrugging her shoulders. I'm not sure if that's possible though. Shrugging your shoulders in the Floo? I don't think so.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll drop a line when I get home." Before Vanessa could leave, I asked, "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck." I smiled at her in thanks. She doesn't know how much I appreciate her encouragement. "Not that you need it," she winked as she said this, and then she was gone in a flash of green fire. I quickly left for school after that, being already late for the afternoon lessons. The principal specifically informed me that I have to be in school by the time the first lesson after lunch starts, or else I get a detention. I don't know how muggles do detention, but in Beauxbatons, they force you to clean up the dishes instead of the house elves.

"Okay," I took a deep breath as I neared Gemini Preparatory Academy, my new school. "I can do this," I told myself. "I am normal. I am a muggle, and there's nothing supernatural going on with myself." I was nearing the double gates, so I braced myself. For what, I didn't know. "Okay." Reaching out with a leather gloved finger, I pressed what I assume was the doorbell. It certainly looked like a doorbell. So when a muffled voice was heard from it, I jumped in surprise.

"Good afternoon ma'am," the voice from the white box said, "this is Security Guard Rogers. May I ask for your name and business?"

"Isabella Delacour," I shouted. The voice must come from somewhere, and I'm not sure how far that voice must be. "I'm the new student. I'm supposed to meet the principal inside."

"Alright, ma'am, come on in." There was a buzz and the iron gates opened, as if by magic, though I knew it was impossible. Muggles can't use magic.

"Marvelous," I whispered to myself. "It's amazing what muggles can do…" I made my way to the main office by following the signs, but luckily for me, I bumped into the principal on my way there.

"Ms. Delacour," she sharply said, as if scolding me, but I held my ground. A Fortunato never backs down, and I am, after all, my mother's daughter. "You are late by," the principal checked her wristwatch, "fifteen minutes. Class started ten minutes ago. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I apologize for my tardiness."

She looked in the eyes, and said, "Very well then, come along." I followed her around the campus, where she gave me a crash course tour of the place. She showed me where the classrooms are, where the dorms for the student who were boarding are, the gymnasium, assembly hall and the grand library, which has been supposedly donated by some businessman a century ago. "This is all your necessary papers," she handed me a file and I gladly accepted it. "Inside includes a map, a list of your lessons and teachers, clubs, and school related events. There is also a pink piece of paper which must be signed by all your teachers and must be handed in by the end of the day."

"Great," I smiled politely at the principal, "would that be all? I'm quite anxious to experience my first lesson."

The principal nodded, seemingly happy about something, "The History classrooms are in the Libra building. I'm sure you know where to from here. Please note that in this school, a uniform is assigned for all students to wear everyday, for as long as they are within the campus. You can pick up yours from the school shop next to the Main Office." She then left, probably to sit in her office and think over how great she is. I don't like the vibe I felt from her.

I soon found my American History class, taught by a Professor Peddle. I hope this class won't be a bore like History of Magic in Beauxbatons. It's a wonder I even passed that class, let alone with flying colors. I'm sure I wouldn't have made it without Leon's help. I knocked on the glass pane and opened the door, effectively halting the lecture.

"And who might you be?" asked the man at the front wearing a pinstripe suite and converse shoes. He must be Professor Peddle.

"Isabella Delacour, sir." I stepped into the room, wary of the students watching my every move like hawks. They were only a handful of students, and they were gathered around the front in a semi-circle. "I'm the new student. The principal mentioned that all teachers were informed of my arrival, and so I'm assuming that you knew about me."

"Ah yes," he said, a curious look on his face. "May I ask, though, why you're not wearing," he waved his hand up and down, gesturing to my outfit, "the official school uniform."

"I wasn't notified that there was a uniform to speak of." I opened my folder and took out the pink piece of paper. "You have to sign this." I handed the paper to him, which he studied briefly before placing it on his desk.

"I'll sign it at the end of the lesson," he assured me. "You'll get it back after you endure forty-five minutes of World War I history. Meanwhile, seat yourself next to Ms. Cullen." He pointed to the girl with spiky hair sitting near the middle of the semi-circle. The moment I laid eyes on her, something inside me told me there's something wrong. Ignoring the feeling, I grabbed a chair and squeezed in beside her. "People, make room for Isabella." Everyone moved in closer, trying to get to me instead of actually moving away. Of course, Prof. Peddle didn't see this. He was too busy writing something on the board.

"Right, back to our lesson; World War I…" Students around me began taking notes, scribbling away like they were making an exact manuscript of the lesson, which they probably are.

"I see you've come unprepared," a tan girl with pale blonde hair whispered from next to me. She was dressed in what I can only describe as a curtain. Her uniform hung off of her shoulders like velvet drapes, only, they're not velvet. "Haylee," she held out her hand. I gingerly took it, but shook it firmly. I don't want her to think I'm some sort of weakling. You can tell a lot of things from a simple handshake.

"Isabella."

"I know," she said in a 'duh' manner. "So do you want to borrow some pen and paper or what? I need to take notes myself."

"Oh, no it's alright." I shook my head, a few tendrils of hair falling off of my bun. I unshouldered my handbag and unbuckled it. "I have _everything_ inside this bag." I smirked as I busied myself trying to find my self inking quill and notebook. If only Haylee knew just how literal I was. This bag has an Undetectable Expansion Charm, meaning it's bigger on the inside. I can, if I want, fit in my entire library in here, and since I own a lot of books, that's saying something.

American History class was interesting. The history of this country is fascinating, probably more fascinating than my own. I wonder if the magical history is just as interesting. I was so involved in the discussion that I barely noticed both girls that I was seated next to. It was only when the bell rang and the Cullen girl ran out of the classroom did I come out of my amazed trance. My eyes were glued on the door, where the short, spiky haired Cullen girl just went through.

"You shouldn't feel offended," a croaky voice said in my ear. "The Cullens never acknowledge anyone."

"Why?" I asked Haylee. We had the same lesson next, so I followed her as she navigated through the school. "Is there a specific reason or are they just loners?"

"Whatever the Cullens are, they are far from loners. They have a large family to begin with: five members; seven if you include the parents."

The conversation dropped there. I was not interested in gossip about the Cullens, something Haylee seems to only think about. She had told me how they were all adopted, and how they were all dating inside their family. Alice, the short, spiky haired girl from American History, was dating her cousin, Jasper, whose twin sister, Rosalie, was currently dating Alice's adoptive brother, Emmett. I was trying so hard to drown out Haylee that I didn't notice the students until we entered the Scorpio building.

"Haylee," I whispered. "Are the students always like this?"

"What?" she snorted, "goldfish imitators?" Shaking her head, she said, "Hell no. They're just staring at you because you're new and you stick out like a sore thumb."

"Excuse me?" After all my efforts of trying to blend in with the muggle populace, I still stick out?

"Relax; it's nothing to worry about. Once they get used to you being here and you start wearing your uniform, the stares will eventually die down."

I looked down at my clothes. There must be something wrong with them. Haylee might not have said t out loud, but she was implying that there was something wrong with my clothing. I looked at my reflection from a random window. I can't see anything wrong. With a pair of cuffed dark denim jeans that were frayed in some areas, a purple graphic off the shoulder shirt, light green vest and matching platform heels, I don't think I'm breaking any rules of fashion. Believe me; Donna's made sure I never do.

"Come on, Isabella," Haylee grunted as she tugged on my arm, pulling me after her. "You can study your off-the-chart colorful outfit _after_ Biology. Professor Scott will murder us if we're late. Well, maybe not you since you're new, but he'll murder _me_!"

Of all the words that she said, only two entered my mind. "'Off-the-chart' outfit," I repeated, much like Aunt Madeline's pet parrot. "What exactly do you mean by that?" We entered the classroom, or should I say the laboratory, and hung our coats on a hook by the door. Haylee was putting on a pristine white lab coat, so I proceeded on doing the same, despite the fact that the lab coats were irritatingly itchy.

"What I mean is," Haylee continued our conversation from outside as she prepared her work station, "What you're wearing is not what you regularly see around here." She looked at me with her head cocked to one side, as if in thought, "When we, as in the students, get a chance to not wear our uniforms to school, we usually wear a pair of jeans and a tee. Except, of course, the 'Dreadful Duo'; they wear mini skirts and stocking all the time like they're in a friggin' sitcom set in Alaska or something."

"And who, may I ask, are the Dreadful Duo?"

Haylee never got a chance to reply since the teacher chose that moment to walk in. When he saw me, he did a double take, probably at my outfit, and so did the student who followed after him. He was gorgeous, I must say. With a bronze head of hair and aristocratic features, I would think he was a Veela if it weren't for his gender. Males can never be Veelas. At least, as far as I know, there are no male Veelas in the world, both Wizarding and Muggle.

"And who might you be?" inquired the Biology professor, Professor Scott. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Isabella Delacour. I'm the new student."

The teacher simply nodded before taking the pink piece of paper I was holding out to him. He motioned for me to sit down on an empty seat, the seat directly in front of the class. I did as I was told, or in this case, shown, and sat down on the seat. The bronze haired student surprised me by taking the only seat on the table, which was the one on my left.

"Hi," I said, trying to make conversation. "My name is Isabella, and I guess we're going to be lab partners."

"Edward Cullen." He smiled stiffly and made an obvious point of facing the front. I faced the front too, feeling hurt. Did he just reject me? I've never been rejected before. I chanced a glance at the man, and saw that he was looking back. I smirked at that. So he seems interested in me. It might not be in a romantic way, but in a curious way. I like that.

I focused on the lesson for the rest of the class, but every now and then, I would take a glimpse of Edward fleetingly, only to look back at the front because he was looking at me as well. His behavior, and the way that behavior was making me act made me feel excited, somehow. I don't know why I'm excited. There's nothing to be excited about, unless cells are considered exciting, for they area the topic of this lesson's discussion.

I pretty sure I'm not excited about cells.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and I felt disappointed inside. Do this mean Edward and I will have to separate, go to different classes? I hope not, but I guess, I can't always get what I want. I, of all people, should know that.

"Isabella," I turned around and saw Haylee waving me over. "Come on up and meet my friends! This is Zach," a short boy with horn-rimmed glasses offered me his fist. I looked around, wondering what I should do. Is this some sort of handshake that muggles do, or is it just a group thing? Hesitantly, I fisted my right hand and nudged Zach's hand with it.

"Yo," was all he said.

That was such an odd custom.

Haylee continued on introducing her friends, Randa and Mitch. Randa was a dark skinned girl with frizzy black hair, which reminded me of Vanessa's own mane of hair. Mitch, despite his thickly gelled hair, turned out to be a jokester, but I can tell to not judge him for it. From what I gathered by the way he spoke and treated Randa and Haylee with respect, he was an intelligent, genteel guy.

"So what's your next lesson, Isabella?" asked Randa. "I've got Literature next, Haylee has Geometry and the boys have Computer Theory. If you got one of these lessons we can show you around, and stuff like that."

I checked my schedule, and saw that I didn't have Literature, Geometry or Computer Theory next. "I have Introduction to Music in Room 81."

"Room 81 is in the Aquarius building," said Haylee. "Randa and I can take you there since it's on our way. It's pretty close from here, actually." As we made our way to the Aquarius building, Randa and Haylee filled me in with various information about the school its pupils, professors, and other random things that popped up in conversation.

"Well, here you are," Randa pointed to a plain blue door with a plaque that read 'Room 81: Introduction to Music'. "Good luck," she whispered as she patted me on the back encouragingly, "you'll need all you can get."

"Why?" I asked. What's wrong with that class? It's only Introduction to Music, after all. It's not like I'm a complete beginner when it comes to the music department. In fact, I'm far from it. I started singing ever since I knew how to speak, and I've taken up the piano when I was thirteen, though I quitted a year later.

Laughing, Haylee sarcastically said, "Oh look, Randa, she's asking why she needs luck for music class." She leaned close to me and whispered, "Let me put it this way. Kiki and her clone, Mimi, are in that class."

"And who may I ask, are Kiki and Mimi?"

Before Randa could voice a single word in explanation, Haylee spoke. "They're the Stronghold Twins, aka The Dreadful Duo. You know, the ones who dress like they're in a friggin' sitcom."

"Right," I said, tucking stray strand of hair that chose to rest on my line of sight. "I'll look out for those two, but I don't think they're that dreadful. I rise above stereotyping…" I waved goodbye to them and opened the blue door that is the door to room 81.

**A/N: Please review!**

**=]**


	3. Permanentish Hiatus

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. I know, I hate these kind of Author's Notes as well, but I don't see how I could convey this to all of you. I don't see this story progressing, so I'm starting it all over again. Luckily, ADKoV's only one chapter long, so there's not much to be missed. I'm still going to do a story about how Bella's a witch, so no worries. Just check my profile for the story. I'm planning on calling it 'Watcher'. It'll be different than ADKoV, but only a small part's changed. I think it's better this way...**

**Again, sorry!**

**babedarlingpotter**

**=]**


End file.
